Finding Home
by Devil's Half
Summary: They came to destroy the village, after all it is responsible for her death and they were expecting the worst kind of people. What they found was the complete opposite but is it enough for them to stay? enough to save the village?
1. Chapter 1

**A new one im working on, im really into and have the next chapter almost ready so yeah enjoy!  
disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto, hence why I am on this site -.-**

**/**

**Chapter 1**

**Miserable Village**

**/**

To have your world taken from you ripped from your soul and left to bleed as all your fears are confirmed. Mask ripped from your face as you're left to burn in the spot light, emotions seen, movement noted and analysed, you speak a whole room will silence to hear your words. Trapped in a cage as an endless spot light of attention focused on you. In the hidden leaf village this is what they got, it had only been a week and they wanted out.

Looking over the village Kia wanted to watch it burn, she could see the flames now as the ash smoked up into the sky and the screams of the people shrieked into the night air. Perhaps it was the demon speaking or perhaps it was her own twisted mind. Kia blamed this place for her mother's death, blamed them for her brothers curse, her curse, she blamed them all yet here she was. Sitting on a silly cliff next to the man known as her father. Kia had only come here to find out her mother's roots, to get revenge on the ones responsible for her death yet she had nothing of the sorts. She found her father, her brother found his family and together they had found their mothers home and one day they too would have a home here.

"Are you cold?" His voice was filled with concern as he shrugged off his coat.

"I'm fine." Kia had spent years in worse and she would never admit to a weakness, not to him.

"Here." He could see her shivering as he slipped the coat on her shoulders.

"Why do you stay here?" Perhaps he could answer her questions

"In the village?" he looked at her like a she had grown two heads.

"No on the sun of course in this god forsaken place. Taking orders form everybody else all corrupt liars, putting your life on the line for what? Some stupid village people?" She spat at their pitiful lives.

"I take orders from one person, Minato, I don't put up with corrupt people I put an end to them and I don't put my life on the line for stupid villagers. I do it for my friends, my home the people I love." He looked to the girl "For my family."

"It's so restricting though." She would not believe this place could be good.

"Some would call it protecting, no one is forced to live here and no one is forced to fight. We choose to fight for this place because at the end of the day it is all some have." He had been in that place, that dark place where all he had was a headband.

"Is that not sad? To be left with nothing but some buildings?"

"Its not the buildings it's the memories, my team including your mother, died for this place and I fight to make sure their deaths and everyone else's aren't in vain. I don't expect you to love it here, nor do I expect you to see me as your father but you are your mother's daughter so I expect you to try." He had never spoken of her mother or even their relationship till now, Kia looked to her father. His silver hair glowed in as the moon's white light hit it, his dark blue eyes a shade lighter holding so much conviction, so much worry yet so much pain. She felt warmth in her, she felt like her mother was next to her, the warmth and protection. She didn't like it.

"My mother's stupid love for this miserable hole is the only reason it still stands."

"But-"

"Wait. Something's wrong..." Kia almost spoke to herself as she listened to nothing but the silent wind. "Naruto!"

/

"That's some power." Naruto didn't even flinch when his bare hands crumbled the boulder in front of him.

"It's a gift." Naruto smirked and turned around to the older blonde.

"Must've gotten that from your mother." He tried to smile but Naruto's coldness made it hard.

"I got nothing good from either of you, I trained for this power." Naruto's hatred made his blood boil and fists clench by his side.

"You are angry with me." Even a blind man could see Naruto's rage.

"You doomed me. You gave me away. You killed my mother!" Naruto's voice almost cracked at the mention of his mother.

"It was the only chance the village stood, I had no choice. I gave you up to protect you, Rin wanted it!" Minato had spent many sleepless nights worrying about his old student, regretting his decisions.

"No I had no choice; you made that choice for me." Naruto looked down, his body shaking as he boiled over, he snapped. "Don't ever say her name again." Naruto could feel the kyuubi's chakra racing through his body.

"She told me she could handle it, she wanted to save your life, she didn't want to stay in the leaf, I know this; I know her." Minato blocked the kunai just in time.

"You knew her and if you cared about her or me you wouldn't have thrown us away." Blazing red eyes starred down Minato's soul.

"I had no choice!" He pushed Naruto back as the two collided again

"You always have a choice. You chose to stick a demon in your son. You chose to give me to a 13 year old. You chose to make her leave the village. Did you even know she was pregnant?" Naruto pegged explosive tags with deadly precision.

"I never knew no one did. I know Rin though she would have known about the pregnancy that's why she wanted to leave, she wanted to let Kakashi have his life." Minato just knew Rin had thought everything out and done everything for everyone else.

"Because of you Kia grew up with no father! I grew up with no father! You say it was her mission? Where was her back-up, where were you when they killed her!" Naruto used his wind cutter technique and managed a kick to Minato's side whilst he was distracted.

"I didn't think anything would happen, no one else knew about the mission. Everyone thought she was dead, that you were dead." Minato clenched his side, his kid was fast and his chakra was growing dangerous.

"That's right everyone in this village thought you killed me, bet most of them wish you had. Tell me what do you wish?" Another taijutsu battle.

"I wish I had never let you go. I wish I had let Rin stay. I wish I could have saved both of you. I wish Kia got her father. I wish I had been the one that sealed you, that I had died." Minato fell to his knees, his eyes watering.

"How could you have died?" Naruto spat at him

"The one who completes the seal must give their own life, I was going too but the third Hokage stood in, he gave his life so that I could stay and protect the village. His dying wish was that you were taken from the village so you got your childhood. It should have been me and then none of this would've happened." Minato often dreamed of a world without him.

"You let another person take your place? You pitiful coward." Naruto was no longer there, just a figure surrounded by death.

"Kill me then. Kill me now. If you honestly hate me that much, if it will let you move on and love your mother and siblings, then kill me." Minato threw down his kunai; he did not believe Rin could raise someone capable of killing him.

"The funny thing is you think I won't." Naruto started the ball of dark matter, his rage and chakra filling the ball in his hands. "Goodbye father."

The explosion was heard through-out the village, the blast seen for miles, it sent ninja into overdrive ANBU sprinting to the location. Villagers hiding in the shops and alley ways as the evil power spread like a disease. Waving through every home as it frightened both the young and old, the trained and untrained. It was a fear many hadn't had in over 16 years, when the Kyuubi last attacked when they had just survived. Back in a small field not one demon but two stood against each other, Kia holding her fists against Naruto's their tails whipping into the night sky. Both covered in the kybuui's power, red eyes blazing as a battle of strength and passion determined the future of a village.

"Stop it!" Kia screamed

"He needs to die!" Naruto growled

"Listen to yourself; you let the kyuubi out, you're listening to him, not you! This is not my brother." Kia didn't like this at all

"I hate him. I want him dead!" He was the kyuubi.

"No you don't, you hate his decision, and he hates it too. You heard what he said; he would give everything just for you! He regrets what he did, isn't that enough?"

"Only his blood will be enough" Naruto went to pass her but was thrown back.

"Naruto we talked about this, all of this. If he didn't do what he did then we wouldn't be what we are now. We wouldn't have us…" She feared he was past the point of reason.

"You know I don't regret that." Kia saw the look on his face, the hurt

"Then stop acting like it. Stop acting like him!" Kia brought out the tears. "Please…"

Naruto dropped to his knees as the chakra dispersed into the air, his eyes fading down till their blue colour was rich. He was panting; the battle and sudden chakra lose taking its toll. Kia dropped down with him as her chakra left as well. They just sat. Nothing else.

"Lord Hokage." The few ANBU that had been present were in shock, the explosion, the power, the battle, the demons.

"Don't worry Sparrow, keep this area clear and no one speaks a word." The obedient man nodded and then vanished.

They failed. Someone did enter that field and he wasn't alone. Kia trained senses snapped her head up as she faced the intruders. They were familiar, their skills known and feared by most but Kia did not even blink as fear was a weakness she hid. The moon above gave the lighting to the field, the stars above twinkling in the deep blue sky. It was silent, one could hear a pin drop as the seconds dragged to hours. The air was still. Eyes locked. Hearts pounding. Adrenaline pulsing.

**If you like REVIEW**

**If you want more REVIEW**

**If you don't? go complain to someone who gives a fuck :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't not own Naruto**

**I have had no sleep, I want to die and have to wake up in 3 hours. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 2**

**Making an effort**

**/**

"_Mum why do we train?" an innocent voice peaked up from behind her scroll_

"_To get big and strong." The still young woman smiled from behind her counter, as her flour covered hands rolled some dough._

"_But for what?" Kia questioned everything, she was her father._

"_To protect those you love." _

"_Hmm, mum I love you."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yep and I'll always protect you! And Naruto!" with new determination the little girl went back to her scroll, her mother's giggles warming the room._

/ Kia's POV /

"Garra." I held out my hand, he looked over me I could see his judgment taking place.

"Have we met before?" He took my hand; he had never seen my face but still recognised me.

"We have encountered." That's all I could say on the matter

"Are you the one that blew this place up!" Kankuro's eyes grew wide as he looked at the crater.

"Oh that little thing, me and my brother got into a small argument its nothing much." I shrugged it off

"That thing is massive!" Kankuro would have continued if not cut off

"I see you all travelled well." Minato's voice boomed and welcomed his friends from the sand

"Um Lord Hokage I believe you are missing half your village." Kankuro tried to point to the massive crater that took the place of a once green field.

"Oh that little thing is nothing, just a scratch." He blew it off as if two demons had not almost blown them all to bits.

"How have you been?" Garra offered his hand to the Hokage and Kakashi

"Never better, but we can talk about everything tomorrow the night is getting old." We all started to walk off.

"Umm hello! Aren't you forgetting something?" Kankuro pointing to the giant hole.

"Oh right, guess I better peel Naruto off the ground." I jumped into the whole, retrieved my unconscious brother and waltzed out. "Thanks for reminding me!" We all went separate ways.

I laid Naruto in his own bed as I proceeded to my room and slowly got ready for bed. I slipped my long coat off as the light fabric fluttered to the ground, removing my fishnet top so it was just my bindings. My black ANBU style pants found their way to the floor as I slipped into my black pyjamas. My eye caught a glance of the mirror, my reflection. The moons light fell on me perfectly, it highlighted my every curve my perfectly toned muscle, it enriched my flowing silver hair, and my eyes even had a sparkle in them. It highlighted my every perfection, along with my imperfection I closed my eyes and was swift to put on a baggy T-shirt.

I found myself walking in garden of the Namikaze/Hatake compound; the cherry blossoms fell at my feet as I took caution not to hurt them. They were mum's favourite. I tried to clear my mind, erase the thoughts of Naruto and tonight. His anger, his pain I felt it all and understood it but the rage he had was something I had not seen in him since _that_ day. It sent shivers down even my spine, the girl capable of killing hundreds got the chills just from a memory. I didn't sleep that night.

/

"Morning all!" Naruto's yawn engulfed half his face as a chorus of good mornings was shared.

"Looks delicious mum" Kita was the youngest of the Namikaze family at 10 years old and was attention seeker of the century.

"Thanks mum" Rioko was the eldest, well now middle child of the family, since Naruto appearance he was yet to say a sentence with more than three words. I had counted.

Kakashi and Minato gave their quick thanks as Naruto and I simply sat in our own cone of silence, neither of us a morning person or a family person. Ignoring the world around us was a gift we both possessed and often put to good use; we found the less people you let in the less pain you are inflicted with. Still within our bubble we had a bond that included laughter, jokes, talk and many other 'family' things; we simply just didn't open that up to others. Today I would pop that bubble.

"Kita what time does the academy?" I had to force the words out, it felt weird at first as I started a conversation with the young girl.

"Umm in fifteen minutes! Iruka sensei says I have the best attendance record and I am the most punctual of his students. I'm also top of class because I am always punctual with doing my homework and training schedule." I ask a simple question and got the kids life story.

"How about you take Kia with you?" my face dropped as Kushina's smile blocked her eyes from seeing my expression. This is the last time I try to be involved in family conversation.

"Sounds like a great idea! You go have fun Kia" My brothers devious grin made my blood boil; his enjoyment of this was far too great.

"Well if I'm out doing that, how about you spend the day with your dad?" Naruto's face was the one to drop this time.

"What a great idea!" Kushina was so happy with this family bonding. My revenge was complete.

"Well you lot better hurry along, you will all be late." Goodbyes were quick as Naruto gave me a final death glare before trudging behind his father; neither had spoken since last night's fiasco.

"So Kia did you know the leaf village was created…"I drowned out the kid for the next 5 minutes as I simply nodded my head and when I found the effort provided a grunt. My plan; ditch her at school and find nearest hot spring.

"And this is my classroom!" Finally I could leave, or so I naïvely thought.

"Iruka sensei! Meet Kia Hatake!" I was jerked into the half-filled class room

"Kita maybe you should use your inside voice." Her teacher offered some ignored advice; I had to admit she could go up against Naruto when it came to her talking habits.

"Dad says she is my sister cause her mother raised my brother and she is a rouge ninja who can kill all of us in this room!" this kid really needed to think before she spoke.

"I think she is exaggerating a bit." I scratched the back of my neck; I could kill everyone in this whole building.

"She does tend to do that, I'm her sensei, Iruka." He offered his hand and I took it, he had a nice aura.

"Hey Rio! Did you meet my sister!" I plan to hit this kid soon, a flock of students now flooded around me.

"Is it true you killed a thousand people?" "My mum says you carry a demon!" "No she is the demon!" "Did you create the bang last night?" "You should teach us!" "Yeah show us some cool moves!"

Must resist all urges to seriously mangle and or harm little pests.

"Maybe you could stay till lunch, I'm sure you have many 'good' stories to tell them" Iruka must have heard the rumours as well and was hinting I kept it PG.

"She can!" I will murder Kita in her sleep one night.

/

"Ok class will begin now." The bell had rung and a class full of students were staring at me as if I was a new species. "As you see we have a guest, Kia Hatake has graciously joined us and is here to answer some questions about the real world." I thought it wasn't possible but their bug eyes grew wider; may the torture begin.

It started off simple, the whole 'why is your hair grey?' I clearly installed it into all their minds it is silver, 'Where I have been?', 'What I have done?' (As far as they know I travelled and trained, I left out the mangled bodies and numerous deaths). Finally a little girl down the front put her hand up; it was shaking with uncertainty, when she was chosen she squeaked a little.

"What happened to your mother?" she stumped me.

"Hamtia that is not something you just ask someone." Iruka snapped.

"My mother died protecting what she loved." She died protecting me.

"I'm sorry…" the girl went back to staring at her hands, it was then that Iruka made the students march out for lunch.

"Tia lost both her parents when they were out on a mission." I figured as much, such a shy child interested by missing parents, I felt for her.

"So did mine."

/

I was yet to find Naruto so I took to the Hokage's office as a devious grin played on my face I know how much Naruto hates confrontation like this. He would have tried to avoid his father for days and I stuck them in a room together; it was a kind of evil only a sister could inflict. I tapped on the door and was summoned in, Minato's face lighting up behind the mountain of paper work.

"Kia! You are looking for Naruto?" the bastard wasn't here.

"Yes, wasn't he spending the day with you?" I would make him confront this.

"Garra found us early in the morning and I take it the pair are still talking as neither have returned." Wouldn't surprise me if Naruto was keeping Garra captive just so he didn't have to come back here.

"No worries, I best go find him." I turned to take my leave.

"Kia I want to thank you for putting effort in this morning, with Kita. This is different for everyone and I know it must have been out of your comfort zone." Out of my comfort zone? More like in an entirely new universe.

"Someone had too." For my mother's sake I would be that person.

/

_Oi Kyubii you got any idea where Naruto is? I've searched half the village._

**Who do you think I am? Some pathetic Ninja mutt? I don't look for people.**

_Stop the tough act and give me his location. Now._

**Humph, let me have a look through his eyes…. He's out of the village and is in trouble, from what I can tell there are two enemies and they are here to play.**

_Lead the way._

I let the Kyubii's chakra run through my veins as I felt the surge of power, to most I probably seemed normal but if you looked to my eyes you would be met with a blood red. The Kyubii was my link to Naruto and I rarely used it but if Naruto was in a battle I had to help. I ran through the village the Kyubii's chakra pulsing through me, villagers probably only saw my blur as I jumped the village walls and crashed into the forest. A million thoughts ran through my head _why is Naruto not in the village? Is Garra still with him? What do they want?_

_Who are they?_

**A few very good questions, which shall be answered in the next chapter. I tired and don't feel like saying anymore. Goodnight.**


End file.
